real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
History Repeats Itself
is the fourth episode of Survivor: Generations. Summary Previously on Survivor The tribes went from three to two during the tribe switch. In the new Barotu tribe, alliances were formed and also a rivalry started between Casey and Xanthea. At the other side, Nanoko had everyone playing hard. For a third time in a row, Luna was pointed out as the target which later switched to her new-formed ally Zahkira. As Luna did three times earlier, she switched the tables and got people to flip. In a very intense vote-off, Thunder was sent home. Nanoko After tribal council, Zahkira seems to be very pissed at Alejandro. Alejandro explains why he targeted Zahkira. She doesn't take it happily and leaves the group to get some sleep. Jace, Alejandro and Fiona decide to make a new strategy. They lost a man of their own and now they have to make sure they get back on track or they might be chopped off one by one. The next morning, Ophelia and Hunter go for a swim. Ophelia says that she feels very left out of everything and that she's kinda walking behind Luna the whole time. Hunter asks if she wants Luna out but Ophelia shakes her head. She has to do it later, now she just wants to go with the majority. In the woods, Luna and Zahkira talk about last tribal council. Luna tells Zahkira to stay quiet as much as she can because once they vote out Alejandro, they can do whatever they want because then they have all the people in control. Zahkira makes an confessional being super glad to work with Luna and that she's learning a lot from her. Barotu After a long night, Brandon wakes up and does some yoga with Ruth. Lanton is working on the shelter while Soundos is getting wood. Pamela sits in the shelter with Casey. They see Xanthea passing them and leaves again. Casey says that she really wants Xanthea out because she feels she's gonna hurt their game. Pamela tells Casey that if she gets the votes to take out Xanthea, she will vote with her. Casey goes into the forest and talks with Darcy. Darcy asks Casey if she's gonna play the idol if she feels in danger. Casey will play the idol for sure if they lose the upcoming challenge, but even she she says she is sure, she actually isn't. Brandon and Ruth are done with doing yoga and bond a lot. Xanthea joins the two in the conversation and talk about their high school lives. Brandon asks Xanthea why Casey is so against her and Xanthea feels kinda weird that Casey is still talking about her. Pamela, who found out the three were talking about Casey, joins the group. She says that Casey is trying to get votes to take out Xanthea. Xanthea makes a confessional about having the idol and probably playing it if they lose the challenge. The Challenge Barotu enters the challenge area and look ready to win another challenge. Nanoko comes in and they see that Thunder is gone. Pamela then walks to the other tribe, gives everyone a hand and walks back to her tribe. Jeff asks why she did that and Pamela responds that she respects them for taking out the "jackass". Some people laugh while others look shocked by what she just did. Jeff laughs too. He then explains the challenge. This challenge is all about speed. It's a race, where everyone has to compete in. First, one player runs to the other side of the beach where a wall stands full of slippy slime plus a rope. Using the rope, you need to climb over the wall. Then the next one can start. After the wall, you can keep running into the woods and see another slippery wall. Again you need to climb on it and run. There will be 9 boxes at the end of that path. The first 9 can get a box and open it. In two of them are colored keys. Nanoko, you want a red key. Barotu, you need a blue one. If you get the key, you need to wait for your whole tribe to come to the place with the boxes. Once all 9 are arrived, you run to the finish line, open the chest and get the immunity idol out of it. Survivors ready? GO! Everyone is ready to play, except for Ruth who was chosen to be the sit out. Lanton and Alejandro run first and do it very quickly. Once they jump over the wall, Casey and Jace start. After some time, it's only Zayne for Barotu and Ophelia for Nanoko. Once Pamela and Hunter are over the wall, the last two start. It's extremely close. Alejandro gets the first box but gets nothing so he needs to wait. Lanton gets the next box and doesn't get anything else. Casey then runs to a box. She opens it and she sees an hidden immunity idol in the box. People are looking at her. She doesn't know what to do. She says there's nothing inside and throws the box at the ground just like the others did. While Jace arrives, everyone is focused on him. Casey kneels, grabs the idol and puts it in her bra. She quickly stands up and sees Darcy looking at her. She smiles. Brandon got the blue key, which means once the whole Barotu tribe arrives, they can go. Darcy opens a box and gets the red key. Zayne arrives faster so Barotu can go. Followed very fast is Ophelia who screams that her feet do hurt. Jace shouts to not be a wannabe queen and runs. Ophelia feels kinda offended but runs with her tribe. At the end, Barotu manages to open their chest and get the immunity idol out of it. Everyone hugs each other and are very happy. Nanoko looks very dissapointed, especially Luna and Ophelia who have lost for the fourth time in a row. Jeff tells them he will see them at tribal council tonight. Barotu When everyone has returned they seem very happy with the results. Lanton finishes his project and asks everyone to come watch him reveal his project. He shows them his self-made swing. Ruth claps and jumps in excitement. She is the first one to try it, with Lanton pushing her. She shouts full of joy. While the others are having fun, Casey and Darcy sneak into the woods. Casey shows the idol she found during the challenge. Darcy looks shocked. They already had an idol and now they have a super idol which means if one of them gets votes during tribal council, they can play it after the votes are read. The two girls look extremely happy. The fact that the two best friends are away is obvious in the tribe. Xanthea asks where they are and Pamela says that she'll look for them. Zayne follows her. Soundos says that if it takes longer than one hour for them to come back, they probably are having some entertaining fun. The group laughs. Pamela and Zayne walk into the woods. Casey hears footsteps and quickly puts the two idols in her bra. Pamela walks to the two girls and asks what they are doing and if they found the idol already. Casey smiles and says there is no idol. Pamela frowns and says that she shouldn't lie. Casey sighs and tells her to mind her own business. She also tells Zayne that he is just an annoying follower. Casey walks with Darcy away while Pamela looks suspicious to the two. Something isn't right. Nanoko Ophelia is having a meltdown. She makes an confessional, full of tears and feeling she's empty and tired. She is not used to lose and she always gets what she wants but for some reason, losing challenges is too hard for her and she keeps crying. Ophelia has a hard time dealing to go to tribal council again while it looks like Luna is having more fun going to tribal. She talks to Alejandro about a possible target and he asks Luna if Ophelia could be a target. Luna rather wants to see Fiona go home because she does nothing. Alejandro promised himself that he wouldn't protect Fiona so he makes a deal with Luna. Fiona, though, feels she has to do something. She talks with Ophelia, with who she recently bonded with, and she tells her she wants to make a big move. She has been Alejandro's puppet for long enough, it's time to dethrone the king. Ophelia agrees. She still thinks Luna's plan to take out Alejandro is actually the real plan, while it isn't. Hunter, Chip and Lewis discuss the vote. They feel like Luna and Ophelia only ask them to vote with them whenever they are important to them. Hunter and Chip walk a bit around while Lewis talks with Luna and Zahkira about the vote. Luna says that Alejandro is targeting Fiona and Fiona is targeting Alejandro. Lewis tells this to Hunter and Chip. Chip feels like Alejandro needs to go but Lewis doesn't want to break his bond with Luna. Chip kinda tries to manipulate Lewis, which he and Hunter both notice. Before everyone goes to tribal council, Fiona asks Ophelia if she's safe and Ophelia nods her head. Luna walks next to her and looks into the camera with the "she doesn't know what's coming" face. Tribal Council Everyone takes a seat. Jeff asks to Luna if she feels at home already, which Luna responds with that she feels she's been more at tribal council this season already than in all her earlier seasons combined. Ophelia shares her meltdown with the group and starts crying again, which makes Alejandro rolls his eyes. Fiona sees it and takes the opportunity to throw him under the bus. She asks him why he's rolling with his eyes. Alejandro blushes and says that he wasn't. Fiona gets mad and says he's an ugly backstabber. She stands up and walks to Luna and whispers something in her ear. Everyone whispers to each other. Alejandro also stands up and whispers with Luna. Fiona and Ophelia whisper. Lewis looks very confused to everyone. He looks at Hunter who nods at him. When Alejandro is done whispering with Jace, they sit down. Jeff looks amazed. He says that he has never seen such a dramatic cast. It's then time to vote. Everyone voted and Jeff is going to announce the results. First vote... Alejandro Fiona Alejandro Fiona Alejandro Fiona ... ... ... ... Alejandro (Alejandro looks confused, it wasn't the plan that he'd get more than four votes) ... ... ... Fiona 4 votes Alejandro, 4 votes Fiona... and only 1 vote left... ... ... ... ... 6th person voted out... ... ... ... ... Fiona (5-4)! Fiona nods her head and respects the game move even when she's dissapointed. Ophelia looks shocked and quickly turns to Luna who looks back at Ophelia. Ophelia has tears in her eyes. Fiona gets her torch snuffed and leaves tribal council area. When everyone grabs their torches, Alejandro winks at Luna and Zahkira. Chip ignores Hunter and Lewis and Ophelia walks as last. Votes Alejandro voted Fiona: "Don't come for king es lé Alejandro because then you are screwed. You dumb, dumb girl. Coming twice for me in Survivor is stupid. S T U P I D!" Luna voted Fiona: "You seem very sweet and intelligent and I respect you as a person but you really gotta go because you're just too threatening to my game. And if you watch this back, don't worry I'll get the so called king of the island for you. The king always listens to the queen *winks* bye!" Zahkira voted Fiona: "Congratulations, you got pre-merged once again!" Lewis voted Fiona: "You should've been quiet I think, but not sure. Alejandro does nothing to me, I just had to keep my word. Better luck next time, beautiful lady." Hunter voted Fiona: "Fiona, Fiona, Fiona! I love you to death but you had to go. I'm so sorry." Fiona voted Alejandro: "I'm not letting you take me out for a second time." Jace voted Alejandro: "You're so sneaky, being nice in everyone's faces. Weren't you the one who said "Middle School Strong"? That's bullshit because you flip to the puppet master who has you completely in control. You dumb ass, this is who they call the best manipulator? HAHA!" Chip voted Alejandro: "Simply the best game player here. You got the balls and I have to cut them. Wow that sounded creepy." Ophelia voted Alejandro: "We're all voting for you tonight, which isn't bad at all. Good luck in life!" Final Words "This is so strange. Being voted out pre-merge by Alejandro, again. Well I feel like it wasn't Alejandro. Someone has him in control and I have my thoughts on who it could be. Anyways, I had the time of my life. Being that much of a game changer that I'm asked for Generations feels amazing. I loved being here and play with these amazing people. Also, I'm less bitter than last time and I'm glad about that. Thanks for everything!" - Fiona, 19th Place